Love Corruption
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: The corruption of something pure: love. Elsa is engaged to be married to the white-haired love of her life, Jack Frost, only he's keeping a long blonde secrete from his fiance. He's cheating on Elsa with her very own cousin, Rapunzel. Upon discovering this, Elsa finds herself doing something she'd never thought she'd do. Love can make a person do crazy things. [One-shot completed]


Love Corruption.

xxxxxxxxxx

_A romance tragedy short story._

_Elsa X Jack X Rapunzel_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Warning; This story contains subject matter that may not be suitable _

_for all readers. This includes adult subject matter, violence, and content that _

_may be considered disturbing by some individuals. Readers discretion advised. _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

She looked out the window of her bedroom and confirmed that the only one watching her go now, was the moon. It was the middle of the night, the castle was silent. Knowing fully well that everyone was asleep, Elsa sat up right slowly in her bed. She had ten minutes. Standing up, she slowly opened her wardrobe door and pulled out a black cloak, the same one she wore to her parents funeral. It was black silk, the inside was black fur, it tied in the front and provided a big hood- a perfect thing to wear if you were looking to slip into the shadows like she wanted to. The massive grandfather clock on the main floor was ticking loudly, it could be heard even from Elsa's room. Pulling on the cloak, Elsa tied it in the front, a solemn expression on her face that she could not change. Standing beside her bed, she carefully knelt down and reached under her bed skirt. It didn't take much searching before her hands felt the smooth wood, and she pulled the small but long box out and set it on her lap. Her fathers blade, one that was passed down from his father, and his father before that. It was a secrete for the first born to keep, the blade that her father drew blood in battle with once. She opened the lid of the hand crafted box, its dark oak polished to perfection. The golden hinges clicked as she opened it, the blue velvet interior was soft against her fingers. Laying inside the divot was a blade. A golden T handle, a black decorative vine crawled up and around it, stopping at where the handle met the blade. It was shining and needle sharp, it reflected the moonlight that was pouring like milk through Elsa's bedroom window. It was hers to keep, and later, for her to use. slipping the now closed box into a leather satchel, Elsa put the strap over her shoulder and gently opened her bedroom door. She had spent too much time admiring the family heirloom, and now, she needed to hurry. Running quickly and softly down the hallway, she hurried down the red carpeted spiral stair case, her cloak trailing behind her with every step. It was close, but she'd make it. The castle doors opened loudly- and if Elsa wanted to leave, she would have to time it just right.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she started for the door, not bothering to peer over her shoulder at the massive clock behind her. She knew any second, it would strike midnight- and the only thing loud enough to cover up the sound of the castle doors opening would be the midnight chime. With her palms against the door, Elsa took a deep breath, and the clock rang. She pushed the doors open, but she couldn't hear anything over the sound of the ringing clock. Fleeing out the door, they shut just as the last chime was finishing, and Elsa was free. Adjusting her satchel, she looked up at the nearly full moon, and put her hand on her racing heart. She would be killing on a full moon.

Elsa ran. She ran and she ran until she reached the docs where a small private boat was already awaiting her. The man in the boat said nothing to her, his brown eyes were filled with the same emotion Elsa's were. The boat ride was silent, the only sound was the water that lapped at the boat. It was a short travel, the kingdoms were close, and Elsa would arrive there at the dead of night tomorrow.

When the shore was insight, Elsa made sure her cloak was well tied and her hood was up, hiding her face completely. She could not be recognized- not here, not now. It had been a full day on the water, and though she was tired, she didn't have much time to waste. She had gotten rough sleep on the sea, but it would have to be enough. Getting off the boat, Elsa walked down through the outskirts of the sister-kingdom, looking for a small and fairly isolated tea-shop. She found one that had baked pastries as well, and she was thankful, because now she could return to her full strength. Lord knows, she would need it.

After leaving the tea-shop, Elsa walked down the pathway that led into the village bellow the kingdom, seeing as she had a little time to spare- the winds were stronger than she anticipated. The flowers in Corona were always beautiful this time of year, they blossomed everywhere and in high numbers. However, their beauty couldn't sway the anger Elsa had kept bottled up inside her for the past seven months. Seven long months.

As she walked through the now empty village in the dead of night, Elsa played with the ring on her finger. Seven long months she had known about the affair between her and her long term fiancee, Jack. Seven long months of enduring the embarrassment and the pain they both caused her. They had been engaged for a year when she found out about it, of course, she kept her knowledge to herself. She was in love with Jack, she would do anything for him, they had been together for almost four years before he engaged. Elsa was convinced they were soul mates, but then, she got in the way. Her and her long blonde hair, her big doll eyes, her friendly smile-it was all fake. Elsa was unsure how long the affair had been happening for- but even one day was too long. Jack was hers, and hers alone. But it was more than just her heart on the line here.

Their engagement had already been announced, so if news of this affair got out, Elsa would be a laughing stock. Her fiance ran away with the Princess from her own sister kingdom- they would mock her relentlessly. Elsa wasn't about to let that happen. Jack loved her, he just needed to be reminded. Rapunzel on the other hand- she needed to go away permanently. It was almost five years of her life Elsa spend with Jack, it was too much for her to just let go. Her and Jack had something special, a real connection- and Rapunzel was trying to destroy that. In a way, Elsa wanted to blame herself for the mess. She was the one who introduced Jack to Rapunzel at that dinner party so many years ago, but then again, it made the affair so much worse. Rapunzel knew what Jack meant to her, and she decided to have an affair with him anyway. Her sweet little cousin turned out to be not so sweet after all, but that was all water under the bridge now. Elsa would stop this affair tonight, no matter the consequences. Love makes people do crazy things- and Elsa was beyond crazy for Jack.

_Once she's gone, then he'll see that he was mistaken all along. _Elsa thought to herself._ I'm the only one he needs. He'll realize that once I get rid of her. I will not be made a fool- we will have our happily ever after._

The castle was dark, the whole land was dark, the only light was from the now full moon. It hung in the sky like a giant marble, and it would be the only witness for tonight. Elsa managed to make her way into the castle with ease, not very surprising because the Corona security was known for being sloppy. It didn't take long for Elsa to find her cousins room either, she could follow the track marks left in the carpet by her long blonde hair as it dragged on the ground. Where the hair tracks stopped, a large closed door stood. It was sink or swim time, and Elsa knew it would be her cousin who had a date with the bottom of the ocean floor. Reaching into her satchel, Elsa pulled out the box and took out the blade, holding it close to her chest. Pushing open the door, slowly, slowly, Elsa tried to push back the memories that flooded her.

She and Rapunzel use to come up here all the time- whether it was to escape the draining official conversations or duck away from any real responsibilities, back then, they were just two young princesses trying to enjoy their youth. Rapunzel room was were they shared their secrets, made promises and pinkie swears, and made loving family bonds that were suppose to last a life time. Those memories were so full of light and laughter, but now, when Elsa stepped into the room there was only grey dimness and pale white of the moon. Leaving the box in the satchel and the satchel at the door, Elsa gripped her gloved fingers around the handle of the blade as she quietly moved in. Step by step, Elsa made her way to the bed where her cousin was sleeping in a little purple nightgown that was bordered with white lace. Her creamy shoulder rose and fell as she breathed softly, her golden hair spilling off the side of the bed and down onto the floor. Careful not to step on a single strand, Elsa moved in close- it was almost too easy. Elsa wouldn't even be considered a suspect- she hadn't visited her cousin since she found out about the affair. Rapunzel had her back to her, it would only take one deep plunge- and then it would be all over.

No more affair. No more cheating fiance. No more embarrassment or heart-ache. No more lies. No more deceit. No more Rapunzel.

Elsa would get the wedding she always dreamed of, with the love of her life. Rapunzel death would probably be chopped up into another kidnapping, only this time they wouldn't find her alive.

Rapunzel made the choice to sleep with her fiance, so now, Elsa was going to make her sleep forever.

Adjusting the grip on the blade, Elsa raised it slightly, stopping when the gleam off the moonlight hit it. Elsa caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the blade- and it scared her. Her own eyes saw the evil and hatred that was flaming within them. She realized she was looming over her cousin like prey- affair or not, they were still family. They played together as children, they made a bond to always be best friends just like their mothers were. Elsa had been like a big sister to Rapunzel- yet here she was, blade in hand, ready to kill her over love for the same man.

"Am I insane?" Elsa whispered to herself, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her hand with the blade in it dropped to her side. "Was I really about to kill her over Jack?"

"Elsa?"

Shocked and mortified, Elsa hid the blade behind her back, her brain scrambling- but she couldn't think of anything. She needed to find a way out of this situation and fast- or at least come up with an explanation of why she was here in the dead of night, standing in her bedroom like a psycho.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel yawned and sat up, turning to her while rubbing her eye. "I thought I heard your voice. I assumed I was dreaming. What are you doing here?"

"I- I..." Elsa fell flat for an explanation, feeling the handle of the blade and her wedding ring pressing into her skin and she gripped her hands tightly behind her back.

"Oh, I get it!" Rapunzel smiled her darling smile. "You came to see me again, finally!" she laced her fingers together and held her hands to her chest.

Elsa didn't know what to say, so Rapunzel kept talking.

"I know you've been busy with work, and I know it's selfish of me to want you all to myself, but I've really missed you! My big sister has returned at last to come rescue me." Rapunzel smiled endearingly. "I was so worried about you when you didn't come visit me a few months ago like you normally do. You haven't been in my room for so long, Elsa."

"Oh... right." Elsa said softly, praying her cousin wouldn't be able to see the tears welling still.

"I'm so glad to see you, Elsa. I've wanted to tell you for a while now I really do appreciate you being like a sister to me." Rapunzel said, swinging her legs down to the side of the bed. "You're pretty, kind, independent and smart. You're everything I aspire to be, Elsa." She reached her one arm out, inviting Elsa in for a hug.

Elsa sighed a shaky sigh, and with her one free hand she reached around and leaned into Rapunzel, giving her younger cousin a tight hug. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath- it brought her back to the days when no man would have been able to drive them apart. Looking back on it now, made Elsa smile a little bit.

"..._Just kidding." _

Rapunzel's soft voice was followed with a searing pain, something Elsa had never felt before. It was like she had been struck by a jolt of lightning, and now pain was traveling through every possible place in her body. Hesitantly, Elsa looked down, past the face of her maliciously smiling cousin, and saw the handle of a blade knife sticking out from the spot between her ribcage. Elsa let go of Rapunzel, the blade slipping out, and took a step back, dropping the blade she was still holding to the ground, and she fell too shortly afterwards. Blood was soaking through her dress, she struggled to untie her cloak as she tried to see her own fatal wound. Curling onto the ground, in a position which could only be described as pain ridden and spastic jerking- Elsa looked up at her cousin who was now standing with a blood drenched knife in her hand, looking down at Elsa as if she was a sick injured dog. Dark red blood pooled off of Elsa onto the floor, it was everywhere and it wasn't stopping.

"Elsa, your rule is over." Rapunzel said as drops of blood slid off her knife. "I love Jack too much, I can't let you have him. You don't have to worry anymore, I'll take care of everything."

Elsa wanted to speak, but if she did she knew that blood would begin to spew from her mouth. She could already taste death on her tongue.

"Anna and Kristoff will rule Arendelle, and Jack and I will rule Corona. Everything works out so nicely when you're not here, dear cousin." Stepping into the blood, Rapunzel leaned down and took the ring off of Elsa's finger, sliding it onto hers. "I didn't like having to share Jack, so now he will be exclusively mine. It's time for you to let go."

Elsa's already blurry vision from her tears was fading quickly, black spots appearing as she neared the end.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came here to get me. I really was glad to see you, Elsa." Rapunzel's tone was cold and unforgiving. "But your job is finished now. You can go to sleep, Elsa, and never wake up again."

Elsa let out a final sigh, like her soul escaping her lips. This is where she died. It was never meant to be this way, she never expected it to happen. She always imagined she'd go so much more peacefully, next to Jack, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. She would be buried by the hill next to her parents, and everyone would hang their head and cry when she departed from this world. But the only one crying now, was her. She wouldn't have that peaceful death surrounded by the ones she loved- instead, she was here. Driven here by her own madness and jealously. In the end, it's what lead to her death. It's what lead her to be laying here, in a pool of her own blood, helpless as the man she loved would be married to his mistress- and all she could do was lay there and die.

As Elsa's vision faded to black, she saw the slowly sinking white orb. She looked out the window and confirmed with her dying breath, the only one watching her go now, was the moon.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Authors note;_

One word: Scissorsroid. / Originally, I wanted to title this story; "Love Corruption of the Moon." But I thought that it may be a little too long of a title. So Love Corruption is just the shorter version I decided on. What did you think of the story? Did you like it? I know the Jack X Elsa shippers often go to war with the Jack X Rapunzel shippers- so I thought why not add fuel to the fire. However, what I mostly see if Elsa turning "Evil" and killing Rapunzel to take revenge against Jack, so I thought I'd put a little twist on mine. To be honest, I could see Elsa killing Rapunzel way more than Rapunzel ever killing Elsa (she's just too nice) so I knew if Rapunzel were to kill Elsa, she'd have to pull it off in a way like this. I bet most people thought this was going to be another generic "I"m Elsa and I'm going to kill Rapunzel for being in love with Jack" Fan Fiction. Syke! Rapunzel got the last laugh here. Anyway, wether I ship Elsa or Rapunzel with Jack will remain a secret for now, because I really don't want to get wrapped up in a flame war. [Says me, the girl who lead the army of ShikaTema and kicked ShikaIno to the curb two years ago. I'm such a hypocrite.]

And as always, thank you SO much for reading, if you enjoyed a review is always appreciated and I will see you all in the next chapter. Chow for now my lovely people.

-Pink Peaches.

xxxxxxxxx

Ignore this part.

Words: 2754

File:1/1

Status: Complete

xxxxxxxxx

I don't Disney's Frozen, Disney's Tangled, or Dream Work's Rise Of the Guardians.


End file.
